Ne rien refuser à Parkinson
by I. Tromus
Summary: [YURI] Pansy et Hermionne sont en désaccord, mais pour quel raison? et comment tout cela va se finir? Histoire légère et sans prétention.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, il s'agit de ma première fanfiction je ne suis donc pas des plus expérimentée, ainsi, je voulais commencer par une histoire drôle et sans prise de tête.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

IS-E.D.R

 **Ne rien refuser à Parkinson :**

- **Au diable ce que l'on peut dire ! C'est toi la Gryffondor de nous deux !** **J'en reviens pas d'avoir plus de courage que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Tu vas mettre combien de temps à leurs dire !** Hurla la voix d'une jeune fille.

\- **Pansy, je ne peux pas, Harry** **et Ron** **te déteste** **nt** **et avec tous se que tu as pu faire personne ne comprendra** **it** **!** Supplia Hermione. **Je t'en pri** **s** **!**

 **\- Ah, c'est beau les Gryffondor, ils te disent t'aimer mais quand il s'agit de le prouver il n'y a plus personne,** cracha Pansy.

Hermione s'approcha doucement de la Serpentarde et lui effleura le dessus de sa main du bout des doigts faisant frissonner cette dernière qui se radoucit.

 **\- J-je t'aime Mione et je ne supporte pas l'idée que se rouquin te tourne autour et que tout le monde semble trouver ça normal car tu es « célibataire »,** dit-elle amère.

 **-Je sais** , murmura la lionne tout en jouant avec les doigts de son amante, **laisse moi un peut de** **temps,** **je trouverais un solution, je leurs dirais.**

 **-** **Tu le promet ?** demanda-t-elle lasse.

 **-** **Promis,** sourit Hermione.

Pansy s'approcha doucement de la lionne, la poussant à prendre appuie contre le mur des toilettes de Mimi, heureusement partie accompagner Nick à sa demande d'admission des chasseurs sans tête, probablement sans succès encore une fois.

Elle posa doucement ses main sur la hanche d'Hermione faisant frissonner de désir cette dernière avant d'approcher son visage du cou de sa belle et de lui y déposer un baiser délicat et de remonter ses mains sur le ventre de son amante, les faisant grimper de plus en plus haut jusqu'à la poitrine de la brune puis, lorsque celle-ci voulu retirer son haut fut arrêtée par Pansy, qui, lécha le lobe de l'oreille de la Gryffondor avant d'être coupée par des bruits de pas lourds s'approchant.

Pansy attira Hermione dans une des cabines le souffle court avant de lui déposer un autre baiser sur son cou et de sourire

 **-** **Tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire ça hein ?** Se moqua la jeune femme en remarquant l'air terrifié de la brune avant de continuer d'un air plus sérieux tout en continuant ses caresses bien que de manière plus chaste. **Je t'aime et je te crois quand tu dis que tu va en parler au autre** **mais je pense qu'il serait bon de t'aider à le faire, te donner une raison de.. te dépêcher disons.** ses mains courraient le long des cuisses d'Hermione et remontèrent entre elles deux, caressant, sans aller plus loin.

 **\- P-Pansy** haleta la brune.

 **\- C'est pour ça,** susurra la Serpentarde tout en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres brûlantes d'Hermione avant de s'écarter et de croiser les mains dans son dos, **que temps que tu ne diras rien** **il ne se passera plus** **rien.** **Abstinence. Et ce, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.** Sourit Pansy d'un air moqueur en envoyant un baiser à la Lionne. **Bonne journée amour.**

Et sur ses mots elle partie, laissant Hermione, emplie de désir, seule, dans les toilettes, complètement soufflée par la situation. Puis, reprenant contenance après quelques instants elle se rhabilla correctement avant de hurler le prénom de la Serpentarde, à la fois furieuse et frustrée.

Au loin, une jeune fille sourit d'un air provocateur à un Rusard furieux, heureuse que son stratagème ait porté ses fruits. Amoureuse, oui, mais sûrement pas patiente et quand elle veut quelque chose elle l'a. Hermione aurait dû le savoir.

Review pour me donner votre avis ? Toutes critiques constructives seront appréciées.


	2. Chapitre 2

Choquée. Elle se mit à courir vers Pansy et sans réfléchir elle lui prit la main et continua son chemin en la tirant jusqu'à l'entrée de la grande salle sous le regard médusé des autres élèves et professeurs.

\- **Mais quesque tu fais ?** Balbuta la brune le souffle court.

\- **Je règle un problème,** rétorqua la lionne pour lui signifier de se taire.

Les deux filles entrèrent dans la salle en trombe Hermione tenant toujours son amante par la main pour la guider à la table des griffondors. Harry et Ron occupés à discuter à leurs places se levèrent pour faire face aux nouvelles arrivantes en fusillant du regard la serpentard.

 **\- Quesque tu fais là vipère? Tu sais plus où est ta table?** Siffla Ron

\- **La ferme le rouquin on t'as rien demandé,** grommela cette dernière.

\- **J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, coupa sèchement Hermione. Je suis en couple.**

\- **Pardon ?** S'étrangla Ron.

\- **Avec q** **ui** ? Demanda suspicieusement Potter en fixant Pansy comme si il avait peur de la réponse.

Hermione se mit à rire jaune, frustrée.

\- **Selon vous?** Rétorqua Pansy avant elle

\- **Comment tu veux qu'on sache?** S'agaça fortement Weasley.

Les deux griffondors et Pansy se mirent à se lancer des pics encore et encore pendant plusieurs bonnes minutes attirant tout les regards sur eux dont celui de la plus jeune des Weasley, amusée de la situation.

Cette dernière s'approcha d'Hermione et lui murmura à l'oreille une manière rapide de les faire taire.

A cette idée la brune sourit fortement et se dirigea vers Pansy.

Elle attrapa la poignée de cette dernière et la fit se retourner vers elle en lui glissant la main sur sa nuque et en déposent fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser emplie de désir, de passion et d'amour.

Toute les personnes furent comme pétrifiées à l'exemption de la jeune rousse arborant un grand sourire amusé. Après quelques instants la serpentard répondit au baiser sous le regard désormais choqué des autres personnes.

Hermionne finit par se reculer doucement avant de se retourner vers ses amis.

\- **Bien. Maintenant Ronald tu me fera le plaisir de laisser tomber. Pareille Harry ça sert à rien de vouloir me pousser dans les bras de Ron, ou de n'importe quel mec d'ailleurs. Et pour finir...** Elle se tourna vers Pansy, **je leur ais dis donc maintenant..**

A peine finis elle prit la main de Pansy pour l'amener dans sa chambre de préfète en chef.

\- .. **On va pouvoir finir ce qu'on a commencer ah et,** susurra-t-elle à la serpentard tout en glissant un doigt entre ses seins de manière sensuel, **tu vas devoir te faire pardonner pour m'avoir laisser en plan**

Pansy avala sa salive difficilement devant l'air coquin de la lionne. Avec un peut de chance elle ne l'attacherait pas pour se venger..

_

Merci a ceux de qui ont commenter c'est vous qui m'avais fait revenir et me rendre compte que..

 **J'AI OUBLIÉE DE POSTER LA SUITE!!!..** **Mais tuez moi** _souffle d'exasperatio_ _n_ **je me désespère a un point que vous n'imaginez meme pas.** **je vais vous poster un hors serie tout a l'heure pour m'excuser.** _PS : Pour ceux qui attende la seconde partie de l'autre histoire je l'ai perdue mais je vous promet de le retrouver ! Ou de vous faire une autre suite et de reposter la vrai suite si je l'a retrouve mais dans tt les cas elle aura sa fin très bientôt_


	3. Hors-série 1

Chère Ginny,

Toute mes félicitations pour ton mariage.

Cette phrase est d'un hypocrite tu ne crois pas? Vide de sens, de vérité. Je t'aime ? Non. Je t'aimais.

J'avais perdu. Durant tout ces années où nous nous aimions j'avais dans l'espoir que tu ais le courage d'avouer au monde ce que nos coeurs étaient l'un pour l'autre.

J'avais perdu. Tu as préféré un homme. Mon meilleur ami. Harry. Tu as préféré la sécurité et le confort à la vérité et l'amour. Malgré tout, ton courage est au final bien maigre pour une rouge et or.

Toute mes félicitations pour ton divorce.

Cette phrase est sincère. Tu as cru pouvoir t'assurer une sécurité et enchaîner les amantes ?

Oui. Cette phrase est emplie de vérité mais aussi de l'amertume que ma souffrance de te perdre n'a servi à rien car maintenant tout le monde connait la vérité.

Mais au final j'ai gagné. J'ai tournée la page. Toutes ses années ne sont pour moi que des agréables fantômes. Tu me supplie de revenir? Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne pense plus a toi Ginny.

J'ai gagné. Me voilà mariée avec la plus belle femme du monde. Pansy.  
Étrange non?  
Sais tu ce qui nous as réunis?

Toi.

Lorsque tu m'avais dis ne pas avoir la force de continuer notre relation. Lorsque mon coeur s'est brisé cette nuit. Lorsque mes pas, dans ma fuite m'avais mené à cette tour. Lorsque, à travers mes larmes, je l'avais entendu. Cette voix. A faire pâlir la beauté elle même. Cette douce sérénade, comme embrumé par les larmes. Elle s'était approché si dangereusement du bord. Prête à sauter. Prête à briser ses ailes d'ange ou peut être de sirène des temps anciens*.

Merci. Grâce à toi encore aujourd'hui j'ai la chance de l'entendre chanter chaque matin, chaque soir. Grâce à toi le chant de notre amour résonnera à jamais. Grâce à toi, encore, un ange aujourd'hui vie.

Hermione J. Granger

*dans l'antiquité les sirènes étaient des être mi-femme mi-oiseaux dont la voix était capable d'envoutée n'importe quels hommes.. et sûrement les lesbiennes ou bi du coup ^^


End file.
